Preliminary studies indicate significant delays in gastrointestinal transit time in both anorectic and bulemic subjects. This study will 1) determine whether transport is delayed only in the colon or also in other parts of the GI tract; 2) identify the motility correlates of delayed transit; 3) assess the effects of treatment in a re-nutrition program; and 4) investigate whether constipation proceeded the onset of the eating disorder.